Survivors: Age of the Wolf
by Nightwolf King of the Wolves
Summary: In the beginning there was only one wolf-pack known as the urbane ones. But when part of that pack begin to corrupt it is up to one wolf to save his pack. Rated T for dark themes and slight gore.


**In the beginning there was only one wolf-pack known as the urbane ones. But when part of that pack begin to corrupt it is up to one wolf to save his pack.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Survivors (Erin Hunter does)**

* * *

_**ALLEIGANCES: **_

Alpha: A white dog formally known as Whitemoon

Beta: A rusty-gold she-wolf formerly known as Russet

Sentinels: like back-up Betas

Claw- light-silver dog

Luka- grey she-wolf formally a lone-wolf

Blade-cunning, silver dog

Elders: older wolves that don't usually fight or hunt

Tide- blueish- silver she-wolf

Thistle- greying dog

Bone-muscular, white dog

Healer: wolves who heal injured, receive signs from the spirits of the dead and assigns pups their commanders based on visions.

Dapplemoon- a dappled grey/gold she-wolf

Assassins: used for ambushes and stealthy assassinations (help hunters/warriors/scouts also)

Fang- powerful, yellowish dog who hides all emotion

Dawn-goldish, kind she-wolf

Lead Warrior: Thunder- confident, gold dog

Warriors: wolves who mainly fight foes

Grim- powerful, grey dog

Fox- reddish-brown dog

Sparrow- lithe, black she-wolf markings with white

Lead Hunter: Sprite- swift-footed, silver she-wolf

Hunters: _wolves that mainly hunt for the pack_

Beast- a muscular, black dog with amber eyes

Hare- a brown she-wolf with yellow eyes

Wing- a white she-wolf with icy, blue eyes

Lead Scout: Night- gruff, unfriendly black dog

Scouts: wolves who patrol the packs territory

Shadow: small, black she-wolf

Ghost: friendly, white, fluffy dog

Robin: young, grey dog

Pup-Sitters: usually nursing/expecting mothers but can also be other members of the pack

Wind-russet she wolf, expecting Ghosts pups

Leaf-dark-grey she-wolf with gold markings, mate to Grim and mother to Badger and Chip

Coby-silver/white, caring, kind, friendly, loyal dog, brother to Luka, former lone-wolf

Disciples: young wolves in training who obey an older wolf known as a commander

Star- spirited, gold she-wolf

Commander: Sparrow

Pigeon- dark-grey dog

Commander: Ghost

Song- unfriendly, silver she-wolf with dark-grey markings

Commander: Night

Sage: Silver dog with white specks

Commander: Luka

Omega: the least respected of the pack who has to do all the dirty jobs

Obedient, loyal dog formerly known as Moss

Omegas Disciple: disciple to Omega, usually has done something terribly bad as a pup or first-born of the Omega

Cloud-angry, bitter, white dog

* * *

Sage raced through the forest. His short paws thrummed against the rock of the mountain. He could hear the sounds of the wolves behind him. Growing ever closer. He turned his head to see them only a few fox-lengths away. He put on a burst of added speed, desperate to outrun his pursuers. But his feeble attempt was deemed fruitless when a gold she-wolf jumped in front of him.

Sage skidded to a halt sending a shower of pebbles down the mountain. His paws slipped on the torrent of small stones and he was sent tumbling down the side of the mountain. He heard the wolves barking before his head connected with a sharp piece of rock and he was thrown into darkness.

Sage opened his eyes slowly, his head pounded with a dull pain and his vision was blurred. He let out a low groan as he sat up slowly. "Oh good, you're up" Sage turned his head to where the voice was coming from. His vision cleared and he was able to make out a dappled she-wolf standing at the entrance to the small hollow he was resting in. He scrambled backwards, shrinking back against the stone wall behind him.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"Nothing" she answered confused. "Beta brought you back and I had to heal your eye. 'My eye, is that why my visions so blurry'

"I know you want something from me. Do you want to kill me? To hurt me? Just do it! Get it over with" he growled. The dappled she-wolf took a step closer to him. He flinched, backed up against the wall as though he wanted to shrink into it.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because all wolves do that, everyone wants me dead" he spat, a small shudder racking his scrawny body. The she wolf sat down, understanding that he didn't want her any closer. She decided to take a different approach.

"My name is Dapplemoon, I am the healer for Moons Pack. Some of our wolves saw you, they only wanted to help you" she explained gently.

"Then explain this" he growled, swiping a paw at his eye which had taken on a searing pain.

"You were frightened when Beta tried to cut you off…you slipped and fell down the mountain…you hit your head and another rock became embedded in your eye. It could have been a lot worse, you are lucky that Luka caught you before you could fall farther".

Dapplemoon looked at the shivering dog in front of her. His right eye was sealed shut by a messy poultice and blood matted the white fur. But it was the other eye that caught her attention. It was a gentle, jade and fear flashed through it. Whatever this pup had seen, whatever he had been through she knew that it was something horrible. Something that most pups his age couldn't even dream of.

She saw his shoulders slump as the strength ebbed from his rapidly weakening body. A dull thud echoed through the hollow when his body met the ground as he lost consciousness.

Dapplemoon looked up as a white dog entered the hollow with a polite grunt to show his presence. "Hello Alpha" Dapplemoon greeted "What can I do for you?" she asked. Alpha held his head regally as he sat in the entrance.

"Dapplemoon, I have told you before, you can call me Whitemoon. I have known you for too long for you to be calling me by my title" he told her with a warm small.

Dapplemoon smiled back. "That is true, I knew you when you were only known White" she half-whispered, a pang of memories rushing back, some sweet some not so sweet.

"And you were Dapple" he said softly.

"Do you ever miss those days? Before we met the others?" she asked suddenly.

"You mean before we became a pack? No, I don't. We have met so many great wolves. Without the pack I would have never met Russet" he answered. Dapplemoon shrugged at his response.

"Yes I agree with you I wouldn't change it for anything. But it was simpler back then brother"

"Was it though? It was difficult when our parents cast us out, I had to protect you Dapple, my little sister…" he trailed off. Dapplemoon snorted "I was rescuing you half the time" she told him playfully. He chuckled.

"True. Do you remember when we first came here? Talon had a dream and he called himself Talonmoon, if you told me back then that Moon was the first wolf and that his legacy would be passed through Alphas and Healers for years to come I swear I would have laughed" he mused causing Dapplemoon to burst out laughing.

"How is he?" Whitemoon questioned, turning his gaze to the unconscious pup. Dapplemoon sighed.

"He woke up and asked me when we were going to kill him, I think his parents were vagabonds" she told him softly. Whitemoon nodded. He knew of Vagabonds, strange wolves who were often cast out by their packs. Unlike lone-wolves they were often crazed. He had heard many cases of pup abuse by them through the elder's tales. Any Vagabonds he had seen had been scraggy, and many of them foaming at the mouth, refusing to take any herbs he had offered them and turning away his offer of shelter. If this pup was one of them he most likely had suffered their cruelty. They were dangerous for sure.

Sage woke up, raising his head groggily. The pounding headache he remembered had dispersed and his vision had cleared except for on his right side where all he saw was darkness.

He stumbled out of the hollow, slightly uncoordinated with the loss of his vision. "Hello" a gold she-wolf chirped. He reared away from her but she didn't give up instead coming even closer. "My name is Star, who are you?" she asked.

Sage raised his hackles, catching her off guard. "Leave me alone!" he roared. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dapplemoon hurrying over. "What are you doing out of the healing hollows? You should be resting" he scolded him. She instantly regretted the harsh tone she had used when she saw fear light up his eyes. The momentary fear was instantly replaced with anger.

"So just punish me already, I'm used to it" he snarled while other wolves moved in, surrounding him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Let me know your thoughts on this. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**


End file.
